Never Get Over Losing You
by Crimsongypsy
Summary: The toys are happy and everything is how it should be. So why does Woody feel like something's missing? WoodyxBo JessiexBuzz TS3 SPOILER WARNING!
1. What Went Missing

_Author's Note: Hey everybody, how's it going? This is my first foray into the Toy Story fanfic/fandom but what can I say? When the muse strikes she strikes and this time she pretty much hit me over the head with this idea. I am warning you right now that this story has a LOT of spoilers for Toy Story 3! It takes place after the end of the movie and so it deals a lot with what's going on with the toys after that. So here's your official __**SPOILER WARNING**__ as everything else after this sentence could potentially SPOIL the movie for you._

_Okay, still with me? Excellent! I had the good fortune of getting to see Toy Story 3 four whole days before it came out and I am entirely in love with the film. I could probably write a million pages on just the movie itself. I laughed, I cried and apparently I was inspired to write fic. The idea came from what would be a throw away line to those not invested in the Toy Story world. It made me angry and I decided to give it the time it deserved. This was going to be a one-shot but it will more than likely go further than that if anyone shows interest. The title is based on the song from the teaser trailer that always makes me want to cry just fyi. Reviews are appreciated more than I can express here :P_

**_Never Get Over Losing You_**

As the music came to an exciting crescendo Buzz Lightyear effortlessly twirled his cowgirl dance partner, Jessie, around ending the unbelievably impromptu dance by dipping her low over his knee. The toys that had gathered to watch the display clapped and cheered wildly. The two panted, trying to catch their breath, as the other toys slowly began dispersing and going back to whatever activities the spectacle had pulled them from. Woody smiled at his friends and walked away from the group. Once he was sure no one else was around he let his smile slowly slide away.

Pulling himself up onto the desktop, he carefully made his way past perilous crayons and opened safety-scissors over to the window that overlooked Bonnie's backyard. Woody leaned hard against the sill, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a deep sigh he hadn't meant to be holding on to. Something had been bothering him for a while now and he still couldn't manage to place it.

It wasn't as if he wasn't happy, there was absolutely no reason he shouldn't be. Going with Andy to college hadn't panned out but Woody knew that was for the better. Besides, he'd never been much of a partier and the coed scene probably wouldn't have been to his liking anyway. He and his friends had found a new home where they were treated well and were far more comfortable then they ever would have been in storage or the attic. Bonnie was an amazing kid. She was just as imaginative and fun-loving as Andy had been and she had instantly fallen in love with her new toys just as they had with her. Andy had promised to come back and visit when he could but even if he didn't they had all gotten to play with him one last time and that was more than Woody could have anticipated. They had all been given a second chance of sorts and they had managed to stay together as a family. So why did Woody feel like something was missing?

The sheriff sighed again and his gaze eventually landed across the room on Buzz and Jessie. The two toys were sitting across from each other on building blocks near the closet door and were deeply engrossed in a conversation that had Jessie gesticulating wildly. Buzz was watching her with the same wide-eyed adoration he had had when he had first met her. Woody smiled slightly; he was truly happy for them. Buzz was his best friend and Jessie was practically his little sister. The fact that they were perfect for one another and had found each other out of the billions of toys in existence was something to marvel at.

As he looked away from the couple it suddenly dawned on Woody just what his unnamed feeling was- jealousy. Not of either party being with the other but at the idea that they, in fact, had each other. True, Bonnie's room was filled with his closest and dearest friends but what was missing was someone to share all this new happiness with. Woody felt completely and entirely alone because _she_ wasn't there

It amazed him that the feeling could resurface after so long. He had come to grips with Andy's departure much faster by comparison. It wasn't that he was entirely over losing "his kid" or that it had been easy but he was dealing with it remarkably well.

The day she was taken he had played it off well enough but a part of him had been missing since that stupid garage sale. Every time her name was even mentioned by the other toys it was all he could do to keep his composure. With everything that had happened lately, he had thought maybe he had moved on from her too. But in truth, she was the one person he still wasn't over and probably never really would be.

As Woody swallowed past the lump in his throat he heard Dolly yell from the doorway "Bonnie's coming!" The toys all dropped what they were doing and scrambled back to their positions. Woody hurried down off the desk and across the floor to the open and waiting toy chest. Everyone else was already safely in their places and Buzz offered him a hand. Woody took it but the sudden change in Buzz's expression informed him that his own face was betraying his emotions. Buzz's look was met with a dismissive wave as Woody closed the lid of the chest leaving the toys in the darkness.

_Author Note: This is weird cause I never do short chapters (hell my author's notes are longer than this fic). Let me know what'cha think. Like I said first time playing with these toys so I hope I did them justice. I have an idea and I'd love to keep going with this story but feedback helps. And go see TS3. I don't care if all my comments are just "OMG I FREAKING LOVED THIS MOVIE" cause that's what I've been doing for a week now. If you'll excuse me I'm off to watch the Toy Story Triple Feature :D Catch you soon_


	2. Garage Sale Finds

_Author Note: Can I just say before I start this that you guys are amazing! Each and every one of you who faved or reviewed or alerted or whatevered! I was completely overwhelmed by the response to this silly little story (I have a feeling most of it has to do with good timing in posting it but I'll stop being self-deprecating). Really, you guys are all awesome!  
__Because of said awesomeness I have a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. I'll have more blabbering to do after the actual chapter ^_~_

_**Chapter 2**_

With the toy chest lid closed, there was no way for the toys within it to see any of Bonnie's room. Unlike some other chests they had been in, there wasn't even a key hole to spy through. The only thing to do was listen to muffled conversation.

"Bonnie, be careful," The cautionary wisdom came from Bonnie's mom. Then there were footsteps as they walked past the end of the bed and the toy box.

"I _am_ being careful mom!" the girl said, as if she had been making the same assertion for quite some time.

"I just don't know why you had to get that thing. You have so many toys now with the ones Andy gave you."

"She's not a toy, mom, and besides, she's so pretty! I couldn't just leave her on that icky garage sale table. And you said I could spend my money on whatever I wanted!"

Bonnie's mom sighed. "I know, I know. Just set her down and let's go get some lunch."

"Okay mom, but I need to get Woody first."

"And why does Woody need to come to lunch?"

The toys froze in place as the toy chest was opened and Bonnie grabbed the cowboy doll by the arm. She left the lid open but hurried after her mom, blocking Woody's view of the new arrival.

"Because he'll know if anything I eat is poison! He's really good at knowing that. And you have to admit that jello you tried to give me yesterday looked pretty suspicious..."

Bonnie smiled widely as her mother patted her head and they and Woody headed downstairs.

Once the coast was clear, the other toys began to stir.

"What on earth was all that about?" Mrs. Potato Head asked as Buzz helped her down to the floor.

"Sounds like a new toy," Buttercup said.

Rex looked around worriedly rubbing his small hand together. "Oh I hope it's not a scary one. I hope it's friendly."

"You heard her. She said it was 'pretty'" Hamm said, dryly. "How many scary toys do you know that are 'pretty'"

Jessie stepped between the two toys. "Maybe you fellas should stop jabberin' and we should go welcome the new arrival. It's what Woody'd do it he was here."

"Good point, Jessie," Buzz said, ignoring the eye roll he received from Hamm. "Let's go."

After making sure all the toys were out of the box and accounted for, Buzz led them around the bed and toward the nightstand where Bonnie had placed her new acquisition. They stopped by the side of the bedpost. Looking up at the nightstand, all they could see was a lamp that hadn't been there earlier.

The group looked between one another in confusion. They were sure there was suppose to be something toy like up there. They had all heard Bonnie and her mom's conversation. Something was odd about the lamp but Buzz couldn't quite place it.

Mr. Potato Head pushed Buzz forward. Buzz looked at him as he and the other toys made a shooing motion and indicated that he needed to explore the situation further. The space ranger took a few tentative steps forward and cleared his throat before saying, "Hello?"

Silence filled the room as everyone awaited a response. Finally, there was a loud bleat that resonated from behind the lamp and was quick followed by a harsh "shush."

The group shared another collection of bemused looks before Buzz attempted conversation again, this time with the most welcoming tone he could muster. "If anyone is up there, we just want to formerly welcome you to Bonnie's room."

There was silence again and then a small female voice spoke up from where the earlier noises had come from. "Thank you, I appreciate it but I'm not really up for introductions right now. I'd rather be left alone, if you don't mind."

Buzz's eyebrow furrowed, he wasn't sure what was going on, but there was something both familiar and off about it. He was just about to ask the toy what she meant when Jessie's hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. She was standing beside him looking up at the nightstand. Her eyes were transfixed on the lamp as she stepped past Buzz and closer to it. The cowgirl had realized much quicker than the others why this all felt familiar and where she had heard that voice before.

"Bo?" she tried "Is that you?"

_Author note: Cliffhanger what what? I'm sure you all figured it out before Jessie and the others but that's how it goes. I never said this wouldn't be predictable ^_~_  
_This was going to be longer but I decided to keep it about the length of the last one (cause other wise I'll be writing forever). I'll try to have the next update up sooner. Plus I'm working on a Jessie/Buzz one-shot (cause they've always been one of my OTPs and now they're so much worse) Catch you next time. Again, reading and reviews are appreciated and loved (or just you know babbling about the movie ^_^)_


	3. Damaged Porcelain

_Author note: I apologize for taking so long everyone but this chapter's about twice as long to make up for it. It was a lousy week at work but I don't want to bore you with all that. Instead I bring you updates *much rejoicing*. I admit I felt like I wrote myself into a bit of a corner last chapter cause I kinda changed stuff from my first idea (esp since it was just a one-shot originally) but I think I got it now… hopefully ;)_

_That being said, thank you all again from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews, alerts, etc. You are all far too amazing! I wish I could give you all cookies ^_^_

**_Chapter 3_**

Jessie ignored the audible gasp she heard from the other toys at her insinuation. It was as if all the former toys of Andy's room had let their jaw drop simultaneously and allowed whatever sound was there to escape. They hadn't expected a new toy today and, if the cowgirl was right, they certainly hadn't expected it to be their long lost friend. Jessie waited for any of indication of being correct; any sign that it was indeed Bo Peep up there hiding from them.

Suddenly from behind the lamp sprung a porcelain sheep. Its fleece was as white as the snow nursery rhymes told of and it had three vaguely identical heads. 6 eyes surveyed the room and came to rest on the small conglomeration of toys staring up at them. The sheep bleated loudly in recognition and began merrily bounding around the table top. Jessie saw a small blue Sheppard's crook appear behind the lamp attempting, in vain, to wrangle the animal and bit back a smile.

"I know it's you Bo and I'll be up there in two shakes." She quickly turned to Buzz hoping Bo Peep wouldn't have enough time to reject her. "This may take a bit…"

"I'll keep everyone busy so you can talk to her in private," he said, reading her mind. Jessie would have hugged him, if she had had the time, but instead she patted his arm, thanked him and sprinted toward the bed.

While Buzz ushered the toys back to the other side of the bed, much to the distress of those that wanted to stick around, Jessie began her ascent. She quickly scaled the frame and scrambled up on to the blue paisley bedspread. A second later, she made the short leap from the bed to the nightstand.

The particular piece of furniture was wedged between the bed and the wall and the large shade on the lamp covered half of it in shadows. Jessie felt something tugging at her pant leg and looked down to see the left head of the three-headed sheep with her chaps between its teeth. The animal was gently pulling her toward the shadowed part of the nightstand, urging her to go investigate. As Jessie gently took the fabric out of the sheep's mouth and patted its heads she heard the female voice again, "Is that really you Jessie?"

The cowgirl squinted into the darkness as she ducked under the lampshade. There in the shadows was a sad looking porcelain Sheppard girl. Her pink bonnet was still perfect as the day she was purchase and held back her immaculate golden curls. Her large white dress still had its familiar pale pink polka dots and blue accents. Her Sheppard's hook, however, lay dejectedly on the ground having not been able to stop the sheep it was intended for.

Jessie could hardly contain her glee at seeing her old friend. "Oh, Bo! I _knew_ it had to be you!" She barely held back a hearty "yee-haw" and, as it was, spun on her heels in a happy circle grabbing the Shepherdess in a hug. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Bo Peep returned the hug but not with the same amount of fervor. Jessie saw the beginnings of a smile on her face. "I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in Andy's room? Is he okay?"

"Oh he's fine," Jessie assured her with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He went to college!"

"College? Already? Has it really been that long?"

The hurt on Bo's face was suddenly very evident. The little bit of happiness that had managed to permeate her unusually forlorn expression had all but disappeared. Jessie didn't much care for seeing her upset again and tried to find a remedy. "Uh-huh. He's at some fancy art school now and well, it's a real long story, but he left us with Bonnie. But you'll love her Bo! She's the nicest girl you'll ever meet and she's just as creative and imaginative as Andy."

A smile threatened to creep across Bo's face again. "Well I already love her for getting me off that table and apparently reuniting me with you. Is everyone here?"

"Yup, _every_ one of us and some new toys too. Though, with you here we're much more complete." Jessie wondered if she'd ever spoken truer words.

Bo hesitated for a second letting her hand play with the pink fringe of her dress. "And what about Woody?"

"I wondered when you'd ask about him," Jessie said, crossing her arms over her chest with a sly smile. "Honestly, I figured that'd be your first question. But yes, Woody's here too. He's with Bonnie right now but he'll be _so_ excited to see you!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"It's just," Bo started, but turned away from Jessie. "It's been so long, Jessie. I'm not the same, he's not the same. We're different toys now."

Jessie sighed. "Bo, you have to know he's still crazy about you. He always has been and he always will be!" The cowgirl started to reach out for Bo Peep's hand. "Besides, I know neither of you has changed that much…" she trailed off as her hand never made contact with Bo's. In the low light, Jessie had failed to notice that her porcelain friend wasn't just damaged emotionally but physically as well.

Bo pulled her arm up, self consciously holding it against her chest and holding her wrist where the break had happened. "I'm not the girl he remembers," she said, sadly.

"Oh phooey!" Jessie said, putting her hands on Bo Peep's shoulders and turning her to face her. "You're just the same sweet, amazing girl Woody fell for all those years ago. If you think a little scratch is gonna change that then you're crazier than a hare in March." Jessie bent down so Bo was forced to look at her. "Woody loves you Bo. And there's nothin' that's ever gonna change that."

Bo nodded sadly, but looked back at Jessie with grateful blue eyes. A few tears began to slide down her face. Jessie pulled her into a hug and let her cry silently into her shoulder. "Thank you," Bo finally said, after a moment.

"It's what friends are for," Jessie reassured her, "And besides, I'm just _so_ glad you're back with us!"

A familiar cry suddenly rang out through the room, "Bonnie's coming!"

Jessie looked at Bo, not wanting to leave her after their sudden break through. "I have to get back in place but the next time Bonnie leaves you have to come meet everyone."

Bo nodded slowly and followed Jessie out from the shadows. She grabbed her crook and carefully pushed her sheep over to their base getting into her own position. Jessie grinned again and took off running. She jumped from the nightstand to the bed and to the floor narrowly avoiding a rather painful face plant. When she got to the toy chest everyone else was already inside.

Buzz was standing at the opening waiting for her. He offered her a hand which she used to hoist herself up.

With no time for questions, the two fell back into position just as the door opened up revealing Bonnie and Woody. "Sorry Woody, mom said I have to leave you here before we go to grandma's." Bonnie said as she walked toward the toy box. She leaned in close to the cowboy doll and whispered, "I think it's one of those conspiracy things we were talking about, but mom makes the rules." She kissed Woody on the forehead and laid him down on top of the other toy. "I'll see you all when I get back. Behave! Especially you, Mr. Pricklepants!" And with another wave she was out the door.

As the toys came back to life Mr. Pricklepants began grumbling, "I mean really? What have I done to warrant such a _reputation_?"

"I'm sure it was nothing, Pricklepants," Woody assured him as he helped the hedgehog down from the toy box. With a small chuckle he turned to Buzz and Jessie who were in the middle of a very intense but hushed conversation. "Hey guys, did you get over there and welcome Bonnie's new toy. I can't wait to meet her. Bonnie was going on and on about her at lunch but didn't really give me details." Woody's face fell when he saw his friends' worry. "What's wrong guys?"

Jessie pursed her lips and looked at Buzz. "Why don't you go check on her, Jessie, and I'll try to fill Woody in." Jessie nodded and took off around the corner.

"Seriously, you guys are starting to freak me out here. What is going on?" Woody said.

Buzz wasn't even sure how to begin to tell his best friend what was happening but he knew he couldn't send him into the situation blind. "Woody, it- the toy that Bonnie bought, it, it's someone we know…"

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"It _definitely_ is, but, well, Jessie was talking to her and she…" Buzz trailed off as he watched Woody's face change. The sheriff wasn't looking at the space ranger anymore; his eyes were much further away.

"Is it her, Buzz?" he said.

Buzz knew Woody had put the pieces together on his own and simply nodded. That was all Woody needed to see. He spun on his booted heels and took off after Jessie as fast as his feet could carry him.

_Author Note: Oops, cliffhanger again but at least Woody knows now, right?_ _There was a lot of Jessie in here so I hope I wrote her believably (same with Bo). Also don't be too mad at me for what I did to Bo… things can't be a total fairy tale (well they can, but I'm evil). Reviews are welcome and loved but most of all enjoy. Probably 1 more chapter after this one (and then I got some other random unrelated stories brewin') :D_


	4. The Sheriff Gets the Girl

_Author Note: Holy cow you guys, it's done! I can't believe it. Again, sorry this took a while. This chapter is really the culmination of what the story's about and so I was terribly worried about getting it right (to the point of driving myself crazy and threatening to throw in the towel). I think I'm happy with it though.. it's really really sappy and I apologize for that… okay I don't really cause I LOVE fluff. __It makes me happy, especially Toy Story fluff :D Enjoy_

_**Chapter 4**_

Woody rounded the bedpost and skidded to a stop. He set eyes on the lamp resting atop the nightstand and felt his stomach flip flop. The last time he had seen that lamp with its serene pastoral scene was high on his list of the worst of his life. It was on par with getting tortured at Sid's, being hijacked by Al, nearly being burned alive at the dump and watching Andy leave. All he could remember was being completely and utterly helpless; only able to watch from bushes in Andy's yard as some woman had picked it up, paid Andy's mom and placed it in her car. It had been the only time since the escape attempt at Sid's that he had ever considered breaking the rules and simply running after her. He'd wrestle the lamp from the woman's hand and bring her back to Andy's- hide her in the attic or something and visit her when Andy was at school or asleep.

Even then Woody knew it was a stupid plan, so stupid that he had resigned to standing there watching her speed away and out of his life. By the time Buzz had come out to check on him, the sun had set and the stars were beginning to come out. There in the company of his best friend, the only one he'd ever confide in, he wondered aloud if Andy, or any kid for that matter, _really_ ever cared about their toys. Woody didn't say much of anything for the next few days. He was too busy thinking of elaborate rescue attempts, wondering why he hadn't told her how much he loved her when he had the chance and mentally beating himself up for not trying harder. Eventually, he had snapped out of his trance, if only for the sake of those left behind, but he knew they could tell his heart wasn't in it.

The cowboy shook his head at the memory. All that wasn't important now. There was no sign of the toy associated with the lamp as she had hidden herself again and her spot was still blocked from view. All Woody could see was the very tip of Jessie's hat moving back and forth as if she was talking fervently. Without stopping to announce himself, he took off again quickly clamoring up the bed and across the comforter. He jumped the gap between the bed and the nightstand and finally slowed his pace though his heart still pounded in his ears.

Something pushed at his leg and he broke from his mission for a second. Woody looked down to see the three headed sheep nudging gently at him. Having had to search out the wooly animal on a weekly basis at Andy's, he was sure he had never been happier to see the sheep in his life. He smiled down at them before turning back to the more important matter at hand. When he looked up, however, Jessie was blocking his line of sight. She turned when she heard the sheep and gave Woody a half smile. The distinct lack of excitement on the cowgirl's face worried Woody even more. Jessie stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his arm, "Woody, she…" she stopped, searching for the right words. Woody's eyes weren't focused on her though, they had wandered over to the darkened silhouette of the shepherdess over her shoulder. Jessie sighed but in a hopeful manner. "Go get her, cowboy." She whispered to him and with a quick squeeze of him arm she was gone.

Woody took a deep breath. This was it. He slowly made his way across the nightstand and ducked under the lamp shade, righting his hat as he stood up. She was still there, her back to him. Woody took another step closer sure that the slightest breeze would knock him over. This couldn't be real. He had dreamed of this day non-stop for five years now. It had to be another cruel trick of his subconscious. She'd turn around only to be replaced by some dastardly nightmare villain. Worse yet, he'd get close to her only to have her torn away and be forced to watch again as she was thrown in a car and spirited away from his life. He'd wake up calling her name and wishing that toys couldn't dream.

But no, this had to be happening. He'd never felt like this in any of his dream scenarios. Woody gulped, trying to find something to say. "Bo?" was all he managed to squeak out, and he didn't know where the words had even come from. He was sure the lump in his throat would prevent anything from being said ever again unless it came from his voice box, yet there it was, though higher pitched than he had intended.

As she turned to face him, he suddenly knew it was all real. Woody was sure time stopped moving. It was as cliché as any of the black and white movies they'd watched on the old tv at Andy's. Birds sang, angels chorused and he swore she was glowing. There was _his _Bo Peep: the girl he missed, the girl he loved, the one that got away. At that moment, in his mind, they were the only two toys in existence and she was the only one that mattered. His heart went from pounding to fluttering in an instance and he wasn't sure his head was attached to his body anymore.

"Woody," she said, in response. Her voice was quiet and sad, very unlike herself. Woody tried not to let his worry show. He couldn't tell exactly what his expression was at the moment but he was sure it was somewhere between slack-jawed and elated.

They both took another step closer examining the other for any sign that they might be an apparition. Bo's eyes were gleaming ready to unleash a torrent of tears. Without another hesitation, Woody pulled her into his arms holding her close. She sobbed quietly into his yellow and red checked shirt and he gently rubbed her back. "It's really you isn't it?" she said.

Woody held her tighter, "Yeah, it's me."

They stood like that for sometime, fearing that if they let go of the other one they'd simply disappear again. Finally, it was Bo that pulled away, but she didn't stray far. She let go of Woody only for a second to wipe the tears from her eyes and that's when he noticed her hand was missing, broken off at the wrist. His face became very serious. "What happened, Bo?"

Bo looked at him for a moment then to her arm before quickly hiding it behind her back, "Woody, I…" she took a step back as if she was about to retreat again but Woody stopped her. He took her hand in his, hindering her retreat. Bo looked at their hands and then up at Woody realizing there was no sense in hiding anymore "It was an accident. The little girl I was with after Andy- she got excited about something and dropped me."

"You're lucky it was only your hand. It could have been much worse" Woody said.

Bo nodded. "I still just, I didn't want you to see me like this."

Woody's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, incomplete, fragile, broken…" She pulled her hand from his and held her arm protectively.

Woody sighed and looked at her with a crooked smile. He placed his hand on her cheek running it down her jaw and resting at her chin before tilting it up so she would look at him. There were those baby blues, the ones that had captivated him so long ago and still wouldn't let go. "Bo, you have to know that you're perfect to me. Doesn't matter if you're missing a hand or chipped or cracked, you're beautiful. And if, heaven forbid, you fell off this nightstand right now and broke into a million pieces I'd spend the rest of my life putting you back together. I love you, Bo, and I _always_ will"

Bo's lip trembled and she looked as if she'd start crying again, but instead she threw her arms around Woody's neck and kissed him passionately. Woody hadn't expected the action but he didn't mind it in the slightest. The kiss was perfect; a kiss of lovers reunited. They broke apart and stood there for a moment catching their breath. "I love you too, Woody and I missed you _so_ much."

This time it was Woody who instigated the kiss, a much slower lingering affair which culminated in him picking Bo up and spinning her in a circle. She giggled and it was music to his ears.

"So you think you're ready to come out of hiding," he asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Bo nodded her head. "I just wasn't ready to meet another group of toys. This is my third house since I left Andy's. I couldn't stand the idea of meeting new friends I'd just have to say goodbye to."

"But it's us this time."

"Well I didn't know that when I got here, silly." She smiled and it was genuine and it made Woody's heart skip a beat.

"It doesn't matter, Bo. You're home now and we're never losing you again. _I'm_ never losing you again." Her smile got bigger and she kissed his cheek before linking her arm in his. "Let's get you out of the dark," He said, leading her across the table top.

When they came back around the front they saw the toys of Bonnie's room all gathered by the edge of the bed. Buzz and Jessie were doing their best to hold them back and give Woody and Bo their privacy, but the others looked as though they were getting antsy.

Woody squeezed Bo's hand and stepped away from her for a moment to address the masses. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Bo Peep."

**The End**

_Author Note: And there you have it ladies and gentleman. The reunion I promised, Bo where she should be. My only regret in all this is I kept making Bo cry but what're ya gonna do. She's back with the family now so she's sure to be her awesome self soon (esp now that she's got Woody back).  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and again thank each and every one of you that read and reviewed. All your comments, compliments, etc made me the happiest girl around. I'll probably end up writing more TS fic here soon (I'm still itching to do some JessiexBuzz :D) so I'll catch ya.  
Love you all ~Crimsongypsy_


End file.
